


The Bogart Diaries (adventures in the life of puppy Hunt)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Animals, Dogs, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pets, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alex and Thomas have rescued a black lab puppy from a local shelter.This will be a series of shorts and drabbles surrounding the puppy. It will be pure, puppy fluffy with little plot other than puppy goodness.If interested, subscribe as I'll keep adding each new drabble/short to this one post!Enjoy!
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. #1: he will learn

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“I don’t know what that means,” Thomas answered frustratedly. “Don’t give me that look.” 

Alex paused at his study, listening to the one-sided conversation. Her fingers pressed softly on the door, easing it open slightly more. 

“I’m at a loss here,” he threw up his hands. 

The little black puppy tilted its head side to side listening to his every word. 

“What do you want, Bogart?” Thomas knelt in front of the dog. 

"Arf," Bogart responded, standing to his feet. His tail wagging excitedly. "Arf! Arf!"

Thomas’s face fell into his hands. “If you’re going to stand and laugh you may as well come in.”

Alex covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter as she entered the room. “I didn’t think you’d hear that.”

Bogart ran to Alex immediately sitting proudly at her feet. 

“Hey, there little one,” she bent down scooping him into her arms. “Are you giving daddy some trouble?”

Bogart nibbled her fingers as she stroked his soft fluffy fur. 

“Maybe you can figure out what he wants,” Thomas stood to meet her. “He’s been sitting here for the past 10 minutes staring at me. It’s impossible to focus.”

“How could you want to work when you could squish this little nugget instead?” Alex rubbed her face against Bogart’s. “Yes, I know. You just have to teach him what you want.”

“I’m trying!” Thomas groaned. “He just sits there with those eyes and that little mouth.”

Alex laughed again, her attention still on the dog in her arms. “Silly daddy thought I was talking to him. He will learn. Just have patience with him, Bogart.”

She moved toward Thomas’s desk, pushing a few papers to the side revealing a small teething toy. “Is this what you wanted?”

Bogart took the toy in his mouth and happily laid down with it as Alex set him back on the floor. 

Thomas scowled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

She smirked, leaning up to rub her nose against his before kissing him softly. “I love you too!”


	2. #2: Puppy IQ

“Focus, Bogart!” Thomas stated sitting on the floor with the puppy. He placed a puppy training toy on the floor between them. It had various levers, switches, buttons, and slides, each when moved appropriately opened a hidden compartment with different treats. 

“Are you sure he needs this?” Alex questioned, lounging on the couch next to them observing her two favorite boys bonding. 

“The articles all said that using an activity board will help increase his IQ and help us bond,” Thomas explained, guiding the dog away from the toy. 

Bogart whimpered softly putting his head on the floor as he laid looking eagerly at the new toy.

“Watch,” he commanded. He tapped his fingers on the activity board, directing Bogart’s attention to the part that he wanted him to start with. 

The puppy stood, curiously turning his head to the side. 

“Press.” Thomas pushed his hand lightly over one of the raised paw print buttons. “Press,” he repeated. As he said it a third time, he pressed down on the button; a panel to the side opened up revealing a dog biscuit. 

Bogart yipped excitedly moving toward it. Thomas let the dog sniff the new opening and retrieve the snack. 

“Good boy!” He scratched him between the ears. “That’s a good boy!”

“Arf! Arf!” Bogart panted happily, pleased with the attention. 

Thomas tapped his fingers on the toy again. His hand landing near another button. “Press.”

Bogart sniffed his fingers. 

“Press,” he directed again.

The puppy pawed at his hand. Thomas tried to suppress the smile twitching in the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t. He took Bogart’s front paws in his hand placing them over the button. “Press,” he said once applying slight pressure ensuring that the puppy could open the next hatch. 

Bogart quickly sniffed out the next treat as the panel clicked open. 

“That’s my good boy,” Thomas cooed as the puppy climbed on him. “You did it! Good boy!” 

“Oh my gosh! That was the cutest thing ever,” Alex beamed holding her phone in front of her. “This is going on Pictagram right now!!!”

“Is that entirely necessary?” Thomas complained.

“Absolutely!” She cheered, already uploading it. “Wait! Do you think he needs his own account?!”

“No. Definitely, NO!” He grumbled. “Please don’t do that to him. I’m trying to raise his intelligence here.”

“Okay, so we’ll put him in glasses and give him a graduation hat. NO! He can wear one of your jackets. He can be a little professor. Ohmygoodness, that’d be so cute!” Alex could barely contain her excitement, running out of the room.

Thomas pet Bogart in his lap. “Don’t worry, we won’t let mommy do any of that.”


	3. #3: Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on a commission

Based on this art I commissioned by @domakir on Tumblr.

Thomas navigated through the sea of toys strewn about the floor, making his way to the couch. 

“Alex?” 

“Mmhmm,” she breathed, barely stirring.

A soft smile spread across his face as he tried to suppress his laughter at the sight: his beautiful wife tired out with Bogart sleeping soundly in her lap. 

“Hi,” she yawned, her eyes never opening, her head resting on the back of the sofa. 

“Big day?” he questioned, sitting beside her.

She nodded slightly, her head falling on his shoulder. 

He shifted to make her more comfortable as she slept. Bogart stretched out his little paws repositioning from the movement. He brushed a kiss on her forehead before opening a book. He had never imagined being used as a pillow, and yet, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


	4. #4: Splish, Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy's first bath

He looked up at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes, pleading with her, like he knew what was about to happen. His head tilted to the side, a soft whimper leaving his little mouth.

Alex almost felt guilty, but those muddy paws had to go and he was old enough now. “Come on, Bogart.” She scooped him up rubbing her nose against his, trying to reassure him as she held him safely in her arms. “We’re going to give you your first bath. I know that sounds scary, but I promise you’ll feel so soft and smell so good afterward.” 

Bogart’s paw stretched out covering his face. 

“You’re not going to make this easy on us, are you?” she kissed his paw as she brought him up to the bathroom where Thomas was running a bath. 

His white buttoned-down shirt was rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his beautiful forearms. It was a rare sight but one Alex always welcomed. That vein drove her crazy. Her eyes traced it as he dipped his hand in the pool of water, checking the temperature, making sure it was not too hot or too cold. 

“Alright, Bogart. You’re just going to get a little wet to start,” she offered calmly, taking a seat on the edge of the tub next to Thomas. She dipped a rag in the water and brushed it gently over his fur. “See, this isn’t so bad.” 

Thomas held out the shower sprayer allowing Bogart time to sniff it and get used to the sight of it. “It makes a little noise.” He demonstrated by holding it over the tub, letting the spray drip down into the tepid water below, getting Bogart familiar with the sound. “It’s time.”

Alex nodded. “Okay, Bogart, Mommy’s going to put you down now.” She set him in the shallow pool of water expecting him to cry or jump out, but he just stood there looking up at them.

“Good boy, Bogart!” Thomas praised, scratching the spot right between his ears that he liked. Once more, Thomas showed him the sprayer, before turning it on. The water cascaded over the puppy until he was thoroughly wet.

“You’re so brave!” Alex squirted some oatmeal shampoo on her hands and began massaging it into Bogart’s fur. “Doesn’t that feel nice?”

Bogart leaned into her touch, his tail swishing in the water as she scratched his stomach, then moved to clean his paws. “No more digging in the yard, Mister!”

“I think he likes it,” Thomas noted, a pleasant smile tugging at the corner of his lips as Bogart stood calmly in the water letting them fawn over him. “Okay, time to rinse, Buddy!”

Carefully he brushed his hands over the puppy’s fur letting the water wash away the remaining soap. 

“All done, Bogart!” Alex cheered. She turned away for a moment reaching for a towel from the basket.

With one fluid motion, Bogart hopped out of the bathtub, sending a splash of water over his two parents. Before they could catch him, he shook his body furiously, tossing water droplets all around the bathroom, his little ears flapping against his head making the cutest sound. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look!” Alex softly scolded, as Bogart panted, his tail wagging innocently in front of her. She rested the towel over him, gently wrapping it around him and bringing him back into her lap to better dry him off. His soft tongue licked her face as she massaged him with the warm towel. 

“I’d say that was fairly successful,” she smiled, her gaze shifting to Thomas for the first time since Bogart’s escape attempt. Alex bit her lip, holding back a laugh, her eyes meandering down his chest, the white shirt resting more snuggly against his skin now under the weight of the water. “I think I speak for Bogart when I say we really like bath time.”


	5. #5: Happiness is Cold Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts "summer" and "just lick it"
> 
> Bogart gets his first taste of summer!

“Was packing a picnic basket really necessary?” Thomas complained as he finished spreading out the blanket on the plush, green grass of their backyard. “We are less than a hundred feet from the house.” 

“Yes.” Alex brushed a kiss on his cheek, the rough hair of his beard tingling her soft lips. “It absolutely is necessary!” 

She knelt on the blanket and began unpacking their lunch. “Sit.”

He quirked his eyebrow at her command. “Are you talking to me or the dog?”

“Well, one of you followed directions better than the other,” Alex smirked, running her hand over Bogart’s head. He sat on the edge of the blanket, his little puppy feet getting bigger by the day. “Who’s a good boy? Yeah! It’s you!!!”

Thomas rolled his eyes, but took his place beside his wife.

She turned to Thomas, handing him one of the stainless steel travel tumblers she had taken from the basket. “I think this will help make the picnic more bearable.”

“Wine?” He asked.

“This is wine.” She took a sip of her Rosé of Sangiovese. “And while I know you appreciate your wine, I also know your heart and palette belong to scotch.” 

His fingers caressed carefully across her cheek, brushing back the strands of hair blowing in the breeze. “Thank you.”

“I thought you might enjoy that,” she winked, leaning into his touch. 

“What else do you have in there?” he wondered, peering into the open basket.

“Now you’re interested?” She nudged him. She retrieved a bowl of fresh, fruit salad she had made. “Cool, refreshing, and perfect for enjoying the warm summer sun!”

She plucked out a grape and popped it into her mouth, the tangy juices playing on her tongue. 

“Is there still a wedge of watermelon in the fridge?” Thomas questioned as he looked at the bowl of fruit.

“Yeah, why?” Alex nodded, but before her husband could answer, he was headed back to the house. She patted her leg and Bogart came and laid across her lap. She giggled as he rolled into her, enjoying all the attention and belly rubs. “I know, I love you too!!!”

When Thomas returned he placed a large wedge of seedless watermelon on the grass beside the blanket. Bogart watched curiously, tilting his head to the side. “Come here, Bogart.”

Bogart happily jumped out of Alex’s lap and went to investigate the new item with his dad. 

**“Just lick it,** ” Thomas offered as Bogart circled the fruit sniffing it intriguingly.

The puppy pushed the wedge with his nose, barking at it as it wobbled back and forth. As it came to rest again, his pink tongue licked across the juicy, sweet surface of the fruit. His tail wagged faster and faster as he licked the chilled treat. He ran circles, barking and licking, and eventually, his sharp little teeth pierced the watermelon. He pranced happily back to his parents laying on the picnic blanket as he sucked on the chunk of watermelon he had retrieved for himself. 

Alex took a picture of Bogart enjoying his first taste of summer, then leaned against Thomas, who happily drank his scotch. The warm sun caressed their skin as their first picnic together went off without a hitch.


	6. #6: Playground Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bogart have some impromptu fun at the playground. Thomas complains (but secretly is having fun too)... what else is new?

“Alex, no!” 

“No, what?” she feigned innocence, moving a little quicker. Bogart followed closely on her heels. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and just, no!” Thomas complained, though his wife ignored him. He stopped in the path, hoping to get their attention. “I can’t be a part of this cruelty.”

“Suit yourself,” she called over her shoulder. “Bogart and I will just be over here having fun without you.” 

“Alex!” 

“I can’t hear youuu,” she teased, continuing on her way.

“If you couldn't hear me, how did you know I said something?” he argued to no avail. Reluctantly, he dragged himself forward.

A smirk grew across her face, hearing him behind them. As she reached the swings, she scooped Bogart up. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Bogart nuzzled happily into her arms as she scratched him between the ears. 

“Let’s try something new, shall we?” She shifted the puppy away from her chest moving him toward the baby swing. He climbed back toward her trying to hold on, but she caressed him softly, whispering to him as she placed him into the swing. 

His little back legs dangled below while his front paws clambered to get a grip on the top of the strange, new seat. 

“Clearly, you are torturing him, get him out of there,” Thomas grumbled, watching Bogart looking around curiously. 

He sniffed the chains and bit the rubber of the swing, trying to better understand where he was.

“He’s fine,” Alex insisted, petting him softly to soothe him. Gently, she moved the swing ever so lightly at first. Bogart’s eyes grew wider as he moved back and forth in an unfamiliar motion. “You’re such a good boy! Yes, you are!! Who’s the best boy? It’s you, Bogart!” 

With each pass on the swing, Bogart relaxed a little more. His paws rested more comfortably over the top of the swing as he panted happily listening to the praise he was getting.

“See, I knew he would like it!” Alex noted proudly, pausing for a moment to take a picture of Bogart’s first time on the swing. “Push him?”

“You seem to have it under control,” Thomas responded, standing off to the side with his arms folded.

“Yes, but if you push him, then I can swing too!” She offered with a cheeky grin, her brow raising at another thought. “Unless you want to push us both?”

Thomas tried suppressing his smile, but it was nearly impossible. He sighed, resigning himself to the situation. He would never have imagined himself pushing a puppy on a swing at the park, while his wife swung beside him, but there they were. He knew even though he’d argue against it, he would do it again and again, each time she asked. He switched between the two, offering each a gentle push as they moved side by side together under the summer sun.


	7. #7: Ruff Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogart is having a little trouble catching his tail

Inspired by this gif:

“Hey! Hey, get back here. Yes, you! Ohhh... So close.” Alex narrated as she took a video of Bogart lying on the floor attempting to catch his tail. “Come on, sweet boy, you can get it!”

Thomas let out an exasperated sigh as he rested the newspaper he was reading on the armrest of the couch. “What are you doing?”

“Bogart is being absolutely labrador-able and I’m just documenting it for paw-sterity. I mean look at that little face. I could squish it all day!” Alex cooed, to Thomas’s discontent. 

“Arf,” the puppy cried. Each time he almost had it, his tail eluded him by the slimmest of margins. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart, you’re going to get it,” Alex cheered.

“Grrr! Ruff, ruff!” His little paws stamped angrily as his open mouth failed time and time again. 

“I know, life is ruff!” Alex offered apologetically. 

“You know what his problem is,” Thomas started, his eyes trained on the puppy, the corner of his lips pulling up in the corners as he watched Bogart struggle. “Someone, *cough* you *cough* has given him one too many treats!”

“Nuh-uh! Bogart cover your ears!” 

“Aroof?” The puppy turned his head to listen to his parents. 

“It’s okay, sweetie.” Alex’s eyes drifted over the puppy’s smushy stomach. “You’re not fat. You’re just…”

“Don’t!” Thomas gave her a knowing look as her smile spread widely across her face. 

“You’re just a little husky!”

His head fell into his hands as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That only works with an actual husky.”

“Well, he’s not actually fat either, so it does work,” she protested. “He’ll get it! Puppies are all chubby it’s why puppies are so darn cute! Just wait, in a couple of weeks he’s going to hit a growth spurt, and then we’ll wonder if he ever was this small and squishy.” 

“Huh.” Thomas’s brow raised at Bogart. “I guess you’re right.”

Alex turned her attention back to the puppy to find his tail was finally, successfully in his mouth. “Aww, yay!”

Bogart wagged his tail excitedly at her praise, standing to meet her. After a moment, he realized he had lost his tail again and immediately circled a few times, trying unsuccessfully to get it. 

Thomas chortled holding back a laugh of amusement.

Her eyes widened. “You do find this cute!”

He held out his hand to her, begging her to the couch with him. “I find it pawsitively puptastic.” 

“I woof you so much,” she laughed, curling into him. 

“Ar-roof.” Bogart toppled over tuckered out from his little game. 

Thomas picked his paper back up. “Don’t even think about telling anyone I made a pun.”

“Okay.” Alex agreed, kissing his cheek. “Because technically, you made two.” 


	8. #8: Good Fortune

His paws that seemed to be getting larger every day bounded through the grass as he scampered back to his parents.

“That’s it! Good boy!” Alex cheered as Bogart dropped the yellow ball at her feet. “Sit.”

The puppy sat obediently, his tail wagging, as he waited for her to toss the ball again. 

“What’s that you got there, sweetheart?” Alex noticed something on his snout, kneeling to get a better look. She scratched behind the ears to keep him calm. “Aww, it looks like you made a new friend!” 

She took out her phone and snapped a photo of the ladybug perched on his nose. It would make a perfect update for his Pictagram page—the one she had secretly set up after Thomas had expressly said no. The way she saw it was with a face like his, it would be a disservice to keep it hidden away, plus she was raising awareness for dogs in need of adoption from shelters. Win-win all around except for the grumpy hermit, but he’d get on board eventually.

“Alright, Bogart, make a wish! Oh! And, you can’t wish to be any cuter because just look at that face!” Alex gushed. 

“I’m sure he wishes you’d stop taking pictures and just throw the ball,” Thomas stated, watching from beside them.

Bogart shook his head softly side to side, his ears flapping back and forth making the cutest little sound as they flopped against his head. Startled by the sudden movement, the ladybug fluttered away in search of someone else in need of some good fortune. 

“I wonder if his wish will come true,” Alex pondered. “The ladybug had five spots so I guess he’ll know in five months, if the superstition is correct that is.”

Thomas picked up the ball and offered it to Alex. “Or in five seconds, if you just throw the ball.” 

“Fetch!” Alex hurled it across the field, watching as the black lab pup chased after the bouncing ball.

She turned into Thomas, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Don’t you want to know what I wished for?”

Thomas knew better than to argue with her over the logistics of something like this. He leaned forward closing the gap between them, his hands reaching to cradle her face. His lips brushed over hers softly and slowly, just enough for her cheeks to warm under his gentle touch. 

Bogart barked, breaking them apart, dropping the ball back at their feet. 

“I’d say I’m two for two with wish guessing today,” he gloated, offering her one last feathery light kiss, before turning his attention back to their dog.

**Image edited from 3 images from unsplash!


	9. #9: Sudoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogart gets a new activity board/ puzzle toy

It was typically Alex who treated every package delivery as a present on Christmas morning, but today’s delivery wasn't for her. This was for him; it was one he had waited patiently for and finally it was here. 

He unpacked the medium-sized wooden puzzle box. Even though it was self-explanatory, he took care reading the directions, nodding in agreement with the written information. He followed each step, securing the objects safely inside each hatch in the puzzle. 

“Bogart. Come!”

The black lab happily scampered to meet Thomas as he entered the room. 

“Sit.”

He did so immediately. His training had been going well, though he still had much to learn (at least according to his dad).

Thomas knelt in front of the puppy, placing the wooden puzzle box between them. He tapped the puzzle until he had Bogart’s attention where he wanted it. 

“Slide.” Thomas modeled moving one of the panels on the puzzle box back and forth. Each time it opened, Bogart’s tail wagged, softly beating against the floorboards. He shifted back giving the puppy space to explore the new toy.

Bogart circled the box sniffing every inch of it. His ever-growing paws still looked small against the toy as he scratched it, trying to get to the treats hidden inside. “Ar-rooff. Arf, arf.” He fell to the floor beside it trying to pull the box between his feet, gnawing on the corner. 

“No,” Thomas reprimanded, taking the toy away from a very displeased puppy. “Arf-ruff! Ruff-ruff!”

“What are you two up to?” Alex sat beside Bogart, running her hand over his back soothing the barking dog. “Another activity board?”

“Exactly. In order to continue to develop his intelligence we must be vigilant in his learning,” he explained, placing the toy between him and the dog once more. “Pushing buttons and moving levers had become effortless. Therefore, he was ready for another, more difficult challenge.”

“Dog sudoku?” She skeptically read the name of the toy. 

“Ahh, yes. The name is less than accurate. I imagine the nine-box pattern is how it got its title.” His brow arched in consideration as he analyzed the board. “More accurately, it’s a simple sliding puzzle game. Move one piece at a time to clear the board. Each panel has an incentive inside.”

“I hope incentive means treat.”

“Of course. Now if you don’t mind, Bogart needs to focus on the lesson.”

Alex put her hands up, shifting away from the puppy and closer to Thomas. His fingers slid over the first panel again, shifting it in and out of place. Bogart pawed at his fingers, trying to snatch the treat. He moved the panel back but not completely, giving the puppy a little bit of assistance to get him started. “Slide.” 

Bogart pressed his snout against the board attempting to lick at the treat just out of reach. His nose moved the panel as he sniffed the board until he had displaced it completely. 

“Good boy!” Alex cheered immediately, but then sat back again, her voice quieting. “Sorry.” 

Thomas scratched between his ears. “Good boy, Bogart!”

The puppy panted happily for just a moment before his curiosity drew him back to the board. He sniffed around, shifting the same panel back again. He jumped forward his paws pouncing on the board as he dug at it once more, not understanding why he didn’t get a treat for moving the puzzle piece.

“It’ll take some time,” Thomas offered with a slight shrug, as they watched Bogart attempt to figure out what piece to move next. He reached forward tapping one of the pieces until Bogart focused on it. “He’ll get there.”

“I have no doubts.” She smiled, as Bogart opened the next panel. 

“Good boy, Bogart,” he praised as the puppy retrieved the next treat. 

“We have a very smart boy. Just like his daddy.” She ruffled his hair teasingly. 

“Someone is going to need detention, for continuing to interrupt the lesson.”

She brushed a kiss over his cheek. “I don’t think I’d mind. Would you?”


	10. #10: A New Kind of Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompts:  
> -pool  
> -“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”(in bold) ;  
> -“I honestly don’t know….” (in bold/italics)

“What is all this?” Thomas gestured to the pile of boxes accumulating in their backyard.

“Addison sent me a video of a puppy in a ball pit and it was so adorable, so I thought… why not?”

“Of course you did.”

She opened the first box, revealing dozens of colorful balls. Bogart jumped up, balancing his front paws on the box’s edge, trying to investigate. “What do you think?”

“I—” His mouth closed again. One day he wouldn’t be surprised by Alex. **_“I honestly don’t know_** how to answer that.”

“Look at how happy he is!” Bogart leaned further into the box, sniffing its contents before snatching a ball out. He paraded around them with it happily in his mouth. “Will you help?”

“Do I have a choice?” 

He studied her face, her eyes widening with each passing second. **“This is, without doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had…”**

“That seems unlikely.”

He sighed. **“Of course, I’m in.”**

“Arr-ruff! Ruff! He didn’t even wait for the last of the balls to be added, before hopping into his new ball pit. He bounced through it, chasing the balls that shifted away from him as he moved. 

“See! Look at that face!” Alex wrapped her arm around Thomas’s, resting her head on his shoulder. “Isn’t that worth it?”

Bogart’s tail wagged faintly, the sea of balls hindering its movement.

“I suppose. He does appear to be quite content, doesn’t he?” The corner of his lip quirked upward. They watched their pup swim through the pool of colorful balls, seemingly attempting to bite each one.


	11. #11: Love is a four legged word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alex posted this picture when she gets home after a long day at work and Bogart ran to meet her with that cute face (before the story starts). The Pictogram edit is referenced in the middle of the fic

Her fingers meandered through the soft fur of the black lab stretched across her lap. His coarser hair had begun to grow, but for the most part, he still had that new puppy, fluffy fur—that soft, magical fur that pulls you in helping you forget anything other than the precious pup it belongs to. Bogart panted happily, nuzzling further against Alex.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad day, more a day that kept her on her toes and going non-stop. It was an overwhelming day; and right now, all she wanted to do was rest with her two boys. 

Thomas’s arm around her drew her nearer. She relaxed her tired head on his shoulder, letting the familiar scent of his cologne pull her further from the worries of the day and closer toward home. 

His eyes drifted closed, his head rested against hers. After a fifteen-hour shoot, the only thing he wanted was a moment alone with Alex in his arms. She was his center, his constant, the one person who could ease his mind and body just by being present. 

The three of them lounged together, not quite sleeping, rather simply enjoying the warmth and comfort of being together in the quiet of the big house—no distractions, no noise, no interruptions... just their little family. 

The ding of her phone seemed louder as it broke the peaceful stillness they had been enjoying. Alex tried to ignore it, focusing instead on the steady rise and fall of Thomas’s chest and the soft yips of Bogart any time she stopped petting him (even if just for a moment). 

The unanswered text notification continued to sound. “Are you going to get that?” His voice was a whisper in her ear.

Alex reached for her phone opening up the newest notifications. In addition to the numerous Pictogram notes, she had a text from Addison.

“My favorite god-pup is truly adorable. I just want to squish that face every time I see it. I need a play date soon!” Addison texted. “But what does your husband think of that caption?😏”

“🤷 He’d have to check his Pictogram first to even notice. We both know that isn’t happening.” A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She turned her face toward Thomas, brushing her lips softly across the rough stubble on his jaw. Her eyes wandered his face, tracing his features. She turned back to her phone. “I guess his face is quite nice to look at too...among other things that also make me smile 😉".

"😳"

"😄 not sure he’d approve anymore if it were his face I posted.”

“Probably not,” Addison answered. “Does he still not know you made Bogart an account?” 

“Nope 🙊”

“Will you ever tell him?”

“🤫🙈 Do I have to?”

Bogart whined softly as Alex continued clicking away on her phone. His paw swatted out toward her hand searching for more attention. 

“Okay, sweet boy.” She smiled at the big brown eyes looking up at her—the literal definition of puppy dog eyes. Alex turned down the sound on her phone and put it aside. She scratched behind his ears letting him know he had her focus. Her head rested once more on Thomas’s shoulder, letting the rest of the world fade away. This was all she needed.


	12. #12: Unbeleafable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also a baby Hunt story

**A/N 1: This takes place at South Lake Tahoe.** It references a few past fics [first weekend getaway](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/186474976035/lake-tahoe-part-one) as a couple,[ filming in New York](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/188574486832/fall-fun), and their [wedding](https://theartoflovingthomashunt.tumblr.com/post/190171418867/a-venue). 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The young black lab pulled eagerly on his leash, occasionally hopping up hoping to catch a leaf each time a light breeze brought one fluttering down. His tail wagged excitedly even when he wasn’t successful, too overwhelmed by all of the new sights and smells of the rustic wooded path to dwell on the failed attempts. 

“I’m not sure who looks happier right now…” Thomas gently squeezed Alex’s hand. “Bogart or you.” 

Her face turned up, letting the shimmering sunlight warm her already glowing cheeks. The golden yellow and fiery orange leaves of the Aspen trees shined above them. She breathed slowly, letting the cool, refreshing air seep deep into her lungs. The wooded scent of the forest and freshly fallen leaves stirred some of her favorite childhood memories. It wasn’t the same as fall back home or even that autumn she spent in New York filming _ The Diagnosis, _ but it was one of the closest retreats she had found in Southern California; at least it beat the ever-present sun and palm trees of Los Angeles. 

“Thank you for inviting us to come with you.” She watched Bogart once again try and fail to catch a falling leaf. “I know you had the option to email and submit digital copies of all of the paperwork for the winter film festival, but I really needed this weekend away.”

“I should thank you! Honestly, you know how much I loath our dependence on technology. Hand delivering the application to the festival office was far more satisfying.” 

Bogart’s loud bark turned into a low growl. He pulled once more on his leash; the grey blur of a squirrel scurried up the trunk of the nearest tree, to the safety of a branch high above the pup.

“It’s okay, sweet boy. I think you’ll find better luck with the leaves. Keep trying.” 

Bogart was a ball of energy, zigzagging across the path. They were lucky to be alone on the walking trail at the moment. The little lab was having too much fun investigating; every little thing seemed to pull his attention.

“What about you?” She nudged him, noting the subtle upward curl of his lips and the creases around his eyes. “The fresh air seems to agree with you.”

“I was just thinking about this place and the first time we were here. It feels like a lifetime ago,” he paused, the memories still lingered in his thoughts. “That weekend, when you agreed to come here with me, everything changed. This became real… we became real. My entire life changed. I never knew I could be so happy. Then, a couple of years later we were here getting married. Again, I never thought I could be happier than at that moment… but now.” He slowed their pace to a halt as his words drifted away. He swallowed hard, his head shook slightly, still in disbelief. His hands drifted over her barely-there stomach. His eyes misted as they had so many times over the past three months. “Now… I don’t know how I got so lucky. Thank you for taking a chance on a grumpy recluse like me, and for giving me a life I never could have dreamt of. I love you, Alex! More than you could possibly ever know!”

She placed her hand over his, her thumb traced his wedding ring. “I love you too, Thomas. And I can’t wait for our family to grow. Our little one is already so loved.”

As if on cue, Bogart yipped at their feet looking for attention. 

“I guess we’ll need to get used to interruptions soon,” Alex teased, bending down to offer their current little one some pets and scratches. “We still love you, Bogart. You’re our baby, too!”

Bogart tossed himself onto the soft grass in front of them, rolling in the bed of fallen leaves happily accepting belly rubs. His attention shifted from his parents to the colorful trees above. 

Alex followed his gaze. “I’m sure you’ll get one soon, sweetheart.”

His feet retracted as he continued staring above him, seemingly trying to paw at the leaf-filled branches, willing one of them toward him. 

She moved back to her feet, resting her head on Thomas’s shoulder, letting him hold her and their little one safely in his arms. It was their favorite place to be–though hidden away from the world in the colorful trees of autumn was definitely high on the list, too. 

A bright orange leaf let go, rocking lazily back and forth as it fluttered slowly down, landing almost perfectly in the pup’s open mouth. Bogart’s eyes widened, his tail beat against the earth beneath him at his accomplishment.

“Did you see that? That was… unbeleafable,” Alex offered with a raise of her brow before swooping in to take a picture, capturing the perfect moment of Bogart’s first fall. 

Thomas watched in amusement. Sometimes, Alex’s need to document everything seemed a bit much, but this place—it was different somehow. His eyes illuminated with joy watching his wife and dog play in the leaves, knowing this time next year, there would be one more to join them.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**A/N 2:** **_Since I don’t write sequentially my timeline is super wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey, but I think she’d be pregnant now… I did the math… but also she doesn’t know she’s having twins yet, so it’s just baby Hunt/little one._ **

**A/N 3:** Usually I only use free use and stock photos, but this one is too cute. I saw it on a few different places, but I tracked down the original post (link in source) and left the tag for the original poster in the photo.


	13. #13: Anniversary Memories

Her hands clasped over her mouth, the shimmering in her eyes turned to silent tears as her gaze settled over the room. 

Alex had just returned from a long day of filming and her mind had already begun running lines for the next day, her focus hadn’t been on their evening plans. 

“What is all this?” 

She had expected Thomas to be ready for their dinner reservations, but instead, he only wore a white button-down shirt, without his signature vest and jacket, his sleeves rolled up to his forearms as he offered her a single red rose. 

“I got the sense you could use a night home.” Thomas’s fingers caressed her cheek wiping away the tears, before gathering a lock of her brown hair and brushing it tenderly behind her ear. 

Candles flickered around the room, leaving dancing shadows playing on the walls. A medley of satisfying scents wafted in from the kitchen. Soft music filled the air, already easing her tense muscles. 

“Happy Anniversary, Alex.” 

She leaned forward brushing her lips softly over his. “This is perfect. I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, my Alex.” His fingers threaded through her hair as he drew her in for another kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, letting everything but him fade away as they melted together—just the two of them. He tugged on her lower lip, not wanting to let her go, but knowing they had a whole evening ahead of them. His forehead against hers, letting the warmth of her breath linger over him and bring him to his own calm center—a place only she could find.

Bogart barked in the background pulling Alex back to the scene she had walked into. The black lab pup had waited very patiently, sitting beside a sea of red roses. He had stayed quiet long enough, but now he deemed that it was finally his turn for some attention.


	14. #14: Pup-kin Fun

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His little, black nose vibrated as he inched closer, exploring the large, orange curiosity. A low, growling bark rumbled from his snout, challenging it as he circled around, searching for any dangers. Finding none, he moved closer and opened his jaw wide. His teeth grazed over the hard, cool surface of the pumpkin, leaving nothing more than tiny pinpricks and scratches in its tough skin. Bogart hopped up, his front paws balancing on the rim, attempting to get a better look. His tail swooshed through the air at his investigation. 

The pumpkin rocked back and forth under his weight. Bogart didn’t seem to notice. He craned his neck further into the hollow opening, hoping for a better look. 

Alex watched nearby documenting every moment of the pup’s discovery. She tried to wait patiently, curious to see if he would climb into it just like all those images she had seen on Pinterest and was hoping to recreate. 

A quiet gasp escaped her lips but quickly turned into a laugh of amusement. Her fingers clasped over her mouth at the sight of Bogart tumbling headfirst into the soft insides of the gourd. 

The dog barked and growled, his paws digging at the inside of the pumpkin until he finally popped his head back out. He shook his head swiftly side-to-side, his ears flapping out in response.

“What a good boy!” Alex praised. 

Bogart panted happily in reply to her soft clapping, his eyes filled with pride at whatever accomplishment he had achieved. 

Thomas sighed heavily, his head falling in his hands. “Did we really carve out that huge pumpkin for the sole purpose of having Bogart climb into it?”

“I mean—” Alex shrugged innocently, a wide smile of delight spread across her face. “I’m not saying that we went to the Harvest Festival with the intentions of getting a pumpkin big enough for him to play with… but, I also cannot in good consciousness rule it out as a possibility.”

Bogart barked playfully, pulling their attentions back to the black lab pup. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh, gnawing at the sweet treat. His tail beat against the pumpkin, reflecting the joy he felt.

“Orange you glad we took some time to carve out some fun?” She nudged Thomas with her elbow, biting back her growing smirk. 

“No,” he stated emphatically, trying not to give in to her.

Her big, brown eyes gazed up at him, her mouth dropping slightly in protest. 

He tried to look away, to shift his attention back to their pup; the pumpkin now swayed under his movement inside. He knew her face was just for show and no more than an extension of her talent. Yet, despite that knowledge, it pulled him in every time, even when he did his best to ignore it. He sighed reluctantly wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer. “Life is gourd.” 

Alex turned into him, her smile having since returned. She shifted up on her toes, brushing a feathery kiss across the stumble on his jaw, before snuggling into him, their focus back on Bogart and his new favorite toy. 


	15. #15: Chasing Shadows

_Grrr-ruff-ruff!!_ Bogart’s paws dug up the freshly manicured lawn as he paced a path back and forth in the backyard. _Arf-arf. Grrr._

“What is that dog barking at?” Thomas threw up his hands, storming onto the patio. “How am I supposed to concentrate?” His displeasures were lost to himself, finding Alex reclining on a lounge chair with headphones on, inattentive to his concerns and the situation. 

He sat beside her, his brow arching as he got her attention. “Do you not hear that? Do something about your dog! I can’t think.” 

Alex shifted up on her forearms watching the black lab move along the garden fence line. “He seems to have discovered his shadow.”

Thomas’s brow furrowed, his gaze shifting to the dog and his shadow moving in tandem with one another.

“Maybe, he needs a friend.” Alex shrugged casually, but her glowing eyes betrayed her.

“No!” He responded immediately, almost before she could finish her thought. “Emphatically, no!”

Her mouth turned down in silent protest, dashing her hopes. “I thought you loved Bogart?” 

“I do, nevertheless, one dog is more than sufficient.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Don’t give me that look!” Thomas’s frown slowly faded the longer Alex looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes and quivering lips. He shook his head as if attempting to break the trance she was pulling him into. He gestured behind him to Bogart who had stilled his march but continued yipping at his shadow. “Yes, I’m quite certain. He gets into enough trouble.” 

“He just needs a friend!” Alex insisted again, watching as their dog and his shadow appeared to be playing together.

“And he shall have one.” His voice was softer now, the stern tone melted away. The corners of his lips turned up as his gaze shifted to her stomach. His long, gentle fingers traced her barely swollen bump. 

Her entire face glowed, unable to conceal her delight. It was true; as much as she couldn’t wait to meet their unborn child, the prospects of seeing him or her with Bogart was almost equally as exciting. Alex shifted up, wrapping her arms around him as she leaned into her husband. 

“Do something about him, please.” Thomas rested his head against hers. 

Alex laughed quietly, then whistled and tapped her thigh. “Here, Bogart. Come to mommy, sweet boy.” 

The black lab bounded across the lawn and sat loyally at her feet. His pink tongue hung slightly out of the side of his mouth as he panted happily. 

“Good boy!” Alex cooed. She moved her legs to the side, making room on the lounge chair for the pup. She patted the spot. Bogart lept up at the invitation, resting his head on her lap. She stroked his soft fur. “That’s my good boy!” 

Thomas’s face fell in the palm of his hand, sliding down until it pulled at his jaw. “Why pray tell did you let him continue barking if you could have quieted him with one call?”

Alex bent over rubbing her face against Bogart, accepting wet, slobbery kisses. “He seemed to be having fun. Weren’t you, boy?”

Bogart bobbed his head, seemingly nodding his agreement. He and Alex looked at Thomas with almost matching innocence, rendering him helpless against them. 

Thomas sighed heavily, shaking his head in defeat. “Please endeavor to keep him quiet for a while.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem,” Alex agreed. She brushed a kiss against his jaw and then relaxed back onto the chair again. Bogart readjusted to snuggle closer. “I think it’s time for us to take a nap in the sun, anyway.”


	16. #16: Santa Paws

The brilliant red and white fabric contrasted beautifully with the lab’s shiny, jet-black fur. Alex carefully fastened the Santa suit around Bogart. The eager pup’s tail wagged swiftly through the air, as he bounced joyfully, curious as to what was happening. 

Alex rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe the low ache that had been present all day. She shifted to find a more comforting position as she held her swollen stomach, which was increasingly getting in her way as she entered her third trimester.

“Almost there, Bogart. Time for some Christmas socks!” She patted her thigh. “Come here.”

Bogart loyally returned, his head held high in pride of his new outfit. 

“Paw.”

The young dog lifted his front paw, holding it out to her.

“Good boy,” Alex quickly rewarded him with a gentle scratch between the ears. She took the red holiday socks and carefully slipped them over his paws, one at a time. 

Intrigued by the new sensation, Bogart pranced wildly around the room. A soft thud sounded when he reached the hardwood floor. His legs spread out as he slipped on the smooth surface. 

Alex clasped her hands over her mouth, attempting to quiet the laughter threatening to escape at the dog’s confusion. Undeterred by his setback, he got up, shook himself off, and continued bounding around. 

“Come here, sweet boy.” 

She guided the exuberant pup to the area she had prepared with cotton fluff snow and presents for his photoshoot. “Down.” 

He obeyed quickly, panting happily. Alex shifted back and grabbed her camera, just as Bogart started to get up. She pressed lightly against the dog’s back, encouraging him to stay still. “Perfect.”

Alex lifted the camera, a soft smile playing on her lips as she focused the lens on the pup. Before her finger had halfway depressed the shutter button, Bogart was rolling around in the cotton wonderland, bunches of white fluff sticking to his jowls. 

A quiet snicker came from behind them. Alex turned to find Thomas still reading, his smirk of amusement hidden pointedly by the script in front of him. 

He gazed over the top of the papers, watching his wife collect a series of blurred photos of the energetic pup. Bogart was an obedient dog and far more pleasant than he had expected. He had even come to enjoy the animal quite more than he could have imagined. 

Like a determined choreographer of an unruly subject, Alex returned Bogart to his mark each time he moved. At first, she was entertained by his playfulness, but Thomas could tell his pregnant wife was getting weary. He put the script down and went to her side. He gently stroked her back, knowing it had been inflamed. 

“How can I help?”

“I thought you said this was a pointless endeavor.” Alex quirked her brow, her tone sharper than she had intended. “Sorry.”

He brushed a kiss on her temple. “If it makes you happy, it’s not senseless. Let me help.”

“See if you can get him to stay still,” she instructed. “Each time I move back to take the picture, he gets up."

“Bogart,” Thomas called and the lab came to him. He carefully rearranged the scene, then guided the pup to his position. Tapping the floor, he instructed Bogart to lie down. Thomas reached in his pocket and pulled out a treat to Alex’s surprise, rewarding the dog for his compliance. “That’s a good boy!”

He held his hand up. “Stay.” He kept a steady gaze on the pup and repeated the instruction. Slowly, he moved beside Alex, Bogart’s attention followed him. “Good boy.” He started to shift, but Thomas repeated his command once more.

The shutter sounded and the perfect moment was captured just in time. Bogart bounced up and ran to Thomas, who offered another treat. 

Alex smirked, looking over at her husband. “I thought he only got treats if he completed a complicated puzzle.”

The black lab licked his hand, wrapping his tongue around his owner’s fingers. 

“I might have changed positions on that.”

“You two seem to be getting along.” She nudged him teasingly, as she leaned into her husband. 

“It’s possible he’s grown on me. He’s actually quite a wonderful personality and incredibly intelligent.”

“Just admit it, you love him!” She kissed the pup’s head, her affection was rewarded with wet, slobbery kisses. “Does daddy secretly love you, Bogart?”

The dog shifted his attention back to Thomas, who pet him happily. “It’s conceivable.”


	17. #17: Do Nothing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Bogart are spending a lazy afternoon watching movies.

"Alex!” 

The skin around her eyes crinkled, as she bit back her growing smile. She knew exactly why he was calling her name, and she couldn’t be more pleased with herself. 

“In here,” she called from the kitchen. She listened as his footsteps grew nearer, followed closely by the pitter-patter of little paws.

“Please tell me why the dog is wearing pajamas.” Thomas scolded more than asked as he turned the corner into the room where his wife was gathering snacks. He paused in the archway staring at Alex. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as his left eyebrow began to twitch. “Are you and the dog wearing matching pajamas?”

Bogart scampered next to Alex answering the question for him. The pads of his onesie-covered feet slipped slightly on the cool, tiled floor. His back paws slid out from under him for a moment, causing him to flop to the ground. Within seconds, the pup was back to his feet, shaking it off.

Breathing deeply, Thomas let out an exasperated sigh. “Dare I even ask why?” 

Alex shrugged and sprinkled some salt on the large bowl of popcorn she had just finished preparing. “Bogart and I are having a lazy, do nothing day. We’re going to curl up on the couch and watch some movies.”

Thomas’s head shifted from side to side in disbelief; he wasn’t sure why he was even surprised. “And that warranted a need for matching attire?”

“Bogart seemed to think so. It was his idea!” Alex popped a kernel in her mouth, testing the taste. She picked up another and tossed it in the air. The eager dog jumped up to catch the falling food. He crunched it happily with a satisfied look on his face.

“If it makes you feel any better,” she continued casually, not making direct eye contact as she tried to suppress her smirk. “We got you a pair too.”

“Why would that make me feel better,” he protested, realizing what she was implying. 

Alex scooped Bogart into her arms. “Look at him! Look at how cute he looks in his little pajamas!” She rubbed her face into his as he licked her cheeks. “Who’s the goodest boy? Bogart, that’s who! You tell daddy he needs to put his pajamas on too!”

“No.”

“But—”

“Emphatically, no.” 

“But—” Alex gave her husband her best puppy dog eyes. The corner of her quivering lips dipped as her eyes widened. She held Bogart beside her, encouraging him to do the same. 

“It’s not working.”

Alex maintained her impenetrable gaze. 

“There are certain things I must insist upon.” Thomas turned away, trying to get away from those big brown eyes that pulled him in no matter what. **“Stop looking at me like that!** It’s not going to work…I refuse to…Alex, stop it!”

Bogart whimpered and barked in Thomas’s direction. 

“You’re not going to stop are you?”

She shook her head no while continuing to work her magic. She knew he wouldn’t say no forever. He always gave him; sometimes, it just took longer than others. 

His head fell into his hands. He massaged his scalp line for a moment. “It’s upstairs?”

She nodded softly. Her eyes were beginning to burn from holding the position, but this was more important. “On the bed.”

He sighed in defeat. “I’ll get changed. Will you add jalapeños to the popcorn?”

Alex shook off her pout as quickly as it came. Her smile widened, once more reaching her eyes. “Already done!” She winked, showing him the bowl. “Now, hurry and get changed. We’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
